


梦境

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, M/M, Not finished and might forever like this, outline rather than fic, protagonist is 柚芽
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 跑去视频通关了游戏被结局戳到，开了个巨大的脑洞。留个大纲给自己爽一下请注意游戏血腥暴力成分很重，如果敏感的话请小心游戏hero而不是动画ver懒得起名字的作者用了亚九（あく）柚芽（ゆめ）这个名字，放心不是什么flag，真的只是懒而已……架空设定，背景什么的就麻麻，勉强说大概是幕末到明治的感觉吧，不过没什么史实因素。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 跑去视频通关了游戏被结局戳到，开了个巨大的脑洞。留个大纲给自己爽一下
> 
> 请注意游戏血腥暴力成分很重，如果敏感的话请小心
> 
> 游戏hero而不是动画ver
> 
> 懒得起名字的作者用了亚九（あく）柚芽（ゆめ）这个名字，放心不是什么flag，真的只是懒而已……
> 
> 架空设定，背景什么的就麻麻，勉强说大概是幕末到明治的感觉吧，不过没什么史实因素。

柚芽十五岁的时候得了奇怪的重病，为了寻找治病的方法，好友们费劲了心力，但是他们无父无母，居无定所，勉强靠着打工度日，因此也没法凑足钱去请好的大夫。有一天，大地打听到有个村子拥有能够治疗百病的血疗法，而且不需要太多钱。于是就带着柚芽过去了。

在那个村庄里他们见到了教会，还有热心的医生们。果然不需要诊费，只是需要签订协议书而已。治疗过程需要一段时间，所以大地把柚芽送到之后，就依依不舍地离开了——毕竟他们是依靠做日工过活，一天不工作就活不下去。

柚芽在大地离开后就接受了治疗。其实很简单，就是将体内的血放出一部分，然后用教会里特有的神秘之血来替换。手术并没有花费多少时间，但是柚芽却在治疗结束后的梦境中看见了巨大的怪物扑向自己，却被蓝色的火焰点燃。

当他再次醒来的时候，休息室里已经没有人了，一旁破破烂烂的手术台上有一份潦草的留言：

_请尽可能地猎杀怪物，清理这个世界吧_

他非常茫然，但是周围没有任何可以询问的人。

走出房间，他在教会里看见一只可怕的兽类，来不及反应，他的喉咙就被撕开。

就在柚芽以为自己必死无疑的时候，他再次睁开了眼睛，发现自己身处另一个奇异的山道。有一名白发的少年在石阶一旁看着他，不似真人。柚芽从空中飘舞的幽灵口中得知这里是属于猎人的梦境，在山道尽头看似神社却并没有供奉任何神灵的屋子里，他看见了一名苍老的坐着轮椅的男人，全身包裹得严严实实。他告诉柚芽，想要离开，必需将另一个世界里带来污秽和恶的怪物都清除才行。否则，就算在那个世界被杀死，他也只会在梦境里不停地重新醒来，这个夜晚也永远不会结束。

山道旁的墓碑通往外面已经满是怪物的世界。为了能够回到同伴的身边，柚芽下定决心要清除所有的怪物，收集散落在各个角落里的带有回忆碎片的血液，了解这个世界的真相。

他打到了许许多多的怪物，有的像兽，有的却更像人。有些强大的怪物让他死死活活了许多次，他在梦境和怪物的世界里不停来回，想要拯救尚存理智的居民。有时候却会看见一些无法理解的怪物。

石阶旁的少年是一具精巧的人偶，会对他的话语和动作做出简单的反应，给他一些慰藉。而苍老的男人则会在他走投无路时给予他一些指点，令他豁然开朗。但是他们看起来却对这个世界的真实并不了解。

柚芽在不停地探索着，但是越是深入，清除了越多的怪物，他能感到这个世界的敌意也越来越强大，但又有谁，或者是什么，在保护着自己。却只有自己。在这个混乱的世界里结识的伙伴们都死去了，所有想要保护的人也都无法拯救。

终于，在最后的怪物被打倒的时候，隐藏在这个世界的背后的真实被揭开……他能够选择，

留下来，成为梦境的主人，

或者是，留下来，陪伴着男人和人偶，

还是永远的离开这个噩梦

……


	2. 人偶

人偶

 

意识很模糊，但是能感受到空气的移动。

 

这停滞许久的空间，又因为新的猎人的到来而重新开始流动了吗？

 

这一次……又会是哪个可怜而善良的人……

 

===

 

人偶睁开了眼睛，山道上弥漫着常年不散的白雾，眼前并没有任何活物的存在，只有地上和一旁水盆里小小的幽灵信使们异样地活跃着。他侧耳倾听，信使们的只言片语进入了他的耳朵。

 

“嘻嘻嘻，新的，新的”

“漂亮的，蓝色的”

“可怜的人”

“梦境，猎人”

 

这里的空气洁净而凝滞，他却能感受到不存在的微风拂过的痕迹。有人来过这已经安静了许久的猎人的梦境，又匆匆地离去了。只有外来者的气息，才能够唤醒陷入沉睡的自己。

 

少年的人偶深深地做了一个呼吸的动作，尽管这对于他而言是不必要的。他从山道旁的石台上起身，关节里的机关吱呀作响。他看了看自己的手指，动了动，然后开始慢慢向山道尽头走去。

 

那看似神社的地方其实是早已废弃不用的工场。能来到这个梦境的猎人们需要在那里休整。他的任务是好好地照顾猎人，所以他必需要在猎人再次回来之前，将一切都整理好。

 

踏进门，人偶看见了一个男人，坐在轮椅上，容颜苍老。他安静地走到那人面前，弯下腰，轻轻地伸出手想要触碰那个人。但是伸出的手却只穿过了空气。

 

“别做无用功了。”疲惫的声音从眼前传来，明明人就在面前，声音却飘忽不定，“你知道我不在这里，我深陷于永远的梦境之中，再也无法醒来。”随着话语的落下，男人的身影也渐渐模糊起来，最终只留下了带着磨损的黄铜色轮椅，而片刻之前坐在上面的男人，已经消失不见了。可是他的声音又继续在房间里回响：“去照看那个新的猎人吧。愿他能从漫长的梦境中再次苏醒过来。”

 

人偶似乎是听懂了。轻轻的点了点头——他所有的动作都轻柔而缓慢，生怕惊醒了这一场梦境一般。他转身向另一边走去。从祭坛的右侧开始，分别是柜子，矮桌，另一个柜子，然后是放满了玻璃瓶的巨大木架。在矮桌上方的墙上挂着许多早已锈蚀的武器，它们……或许是之前的猎人们留下来的吧？他已经不记得了。从最左侧的木柜开始，人偶开始慢慢检查起工具。他把它们从各自的位置一一取下，仔细检查过后再放回原处。真奇怪，应该过了很久，所有的东西却一如最初一样，泛着暗淡的黄洞的光泽，沾染着陈旧的血迹，却不见灰尘，上面斑斑的锈迹也没有继续劣化，就如同这里的其他一切一样，维持着那一刻的模样。不死不活，被凝滞和遗忘在时间的河流之外。

 

人偶一头过肩的纯白色头发在这个暗淡房间里似乎在微微发着光一般。可惜除了门口的小小信使之外，并没有谁能看到这个景象，而人偶并不在意这一点。他只关注自己被赋予的使命：照顾猎人。

 

在整理完工场的工具之后，他回到了被唤醒的山道旁。前方不远处，出现了熟悉而又久违了的波动。

 

啊，回来了。

 

他看着黑发蓝眼的少年皱着眉，从石板铺就的石阶上慢慢起身。脸上半是惊讶半是好奇，却看不出恐惧。人偶看着新来的猎人一步并做两步跑到自己面前，微微点了点头，说道：  
  


“你好，新的猎人。我是人偶，在这场梦境里负责照顾你。

去寻找血之印记吧，我可以将它们与你的力量融合。

不论你走到哪里，我都会在这个梦境里，一直等待着。

为了你的灵魂。”

 

猎人露出一个简直能称为害羞的笑容，指着自己说：

“我是亚九柚芽，可以叫我柚芽吗？你的名字呢？”

 

“好的，柚芽。我没有名字，你可以叫我人偶。”

 

少年仿佛得到了重要的礼物一样，双颊泛出绯色，眼里闪着兴奋的神情。他开始提问，各种各样的问题。

 

人偶已经很久没有说过这么多的话了，他倾听少年的话语，然后凭着自己的所知作答。虽然他尽力地回想，但是可惜的是，人偶的回忆实在是太少了。大部分的问题他都无法回答。看着少年渴望的神情，他侧过身体，示意通向上方工场的道路：

 

“峰津院说不定知道答案。”

“峰津院？”

“他也是猎人，曾经是。但是被永远地困在了梦境之中。”

 

柚芽地点了点头，他向后退了一步，弯腰行礼。

“谢谢你，人偶。”

 

人偶也同样回礼致意，然后他便目送着少年走向工场。

 

少年在工场里渡过了一段不短的时间——不过时间的长短，在梦境里也是没有意义的——然后通过墓碑离开了。他的神色有些僵硬，离开时也没有向人偶告别。

 

沉默的苍白人偶重新闭上了眼睛，等待着猎人回来的那一刻。那是他存在的意义。

 


	3. 老猎人

他一直都在沉睡，在现实中，也在梦里。

他被困在一个悠久而繁复的梦境之中，一次次地苏醒过来，也只是一次次地意识到自己仍然在这个光怪陆离的梦中。

他想，他是被选中了，成为这个梦境的一员，成为创造这个梦境的古老神祇的人偶，麻木而沉默地为它服务。

他的一切都被剥夺了，唯一留存下来的只是他的能力，杀戮的能力。

就算这力量，也被封印住了绝大部分，只留下不足十分之一，让他只能可怜地在轮椅上苟延残喘，甚至于有时连维持身形都不足，只有痛苦是他最后的一丝依存，让他确认着自己的存在。被苦难折磨的灵魂通过烧灼和痛楚一遍遍地肯定着自己的延续，但是同时这份肯定也在缓慢而确凿地消耗着他的理性和神志。他已经无法分辨，自己到底什么，到底期待着什么，是逃离这永无止境的噩梦，抑或是将自身彻底消除——而且，说到底，这两者又有什么区别呢？

可说到底，他仍然没有选择，就连消亡也做不到。

 

就算他曾经有过那样的辉煌。

最强的猎人，继承了峰津院这个名字，和这个被诅咒的家族的可怖血脉。他连名字都舍弃掉了，只留下姓氏。他是这个被畏惧的家族的最后一个人，所以不需要名字，不再需要。提到峰津院，所有的猎人都知道，那就是他。峰津院一族引以为豪的力量，通过可怖的血之传承，全部聚集到了他身上。那是能够让怪物畏惧，能够与神明连通，甚至能让区区人类看透一切的力量。

正因为此，他比所有的猎人加起来还要强大，其他所有的人在他的面前都渺小无力，无异于蝼蚁。每一次狩猎，他都无情地杀死所有发了疯的怪兽，和人类。没有一点怜悯，只是一次又一次地抬起手，将锋利的刀刃和着他的血，送入那些异形的体内，将他们彻底消灭，在一身血污中等待黎明的到来。他同样也猎杀猎人们，那些因为狩猎而堕落，被血液所诱惑，承受不住太过巨大力量的猎人。他不会动容，不曾退后。

 

啊，但是他又是怎么堕落到如今这个模样的呢？

 

太漫长了，太过漫长了——也有可能只是短短的一瞬。不过时间之于他，就像是无底的沙漏里无限落下的细沙，簌簌落落，总是向下，向下，再也没有回转的一天了。他已经想不起来那之前的模样了。

 

他只知道，神明的力量，果然不是区区人类就能够碰触的。身为人类的他却还是跨越了那条界限……然后……

 

体内的力量消退了，血液开始骚动，疯狂的，污秽的，阴暗的，同时也是理性的，神圣的，明亮的，一切的矛盾与悖论在此共存。他的身体开始扭曲，他的心却顽强地抵抗住了侵蚀。心灵的黑洞中窜出多少疯兽，他就斩杀了多少，到最后，一片亘古未变的黑暗中，只有他独立着，满身浴血，浓稠地仿佛它们是他苍白皮肤上与生俱来的一部分。

 

有谁的轻笑，又有谁的叹息。

 

然后，他便陷入了沉睡，被梦境所捕捉。在必要的时候苏醒，成为指路人。

 

===

 

清风吹动了梦境凝滞的空气，他听得见幽灵信使们嘈杂的声响，那些微小的佝偻的，依附着猎人们而存在的魂魄。

 

有新的猎人来了。

 

人偶的脚步声接近了，又一次被唤醒了吗？那可悲的人偶，只为了猎人而存在的，却被神明控制的玩具。

 

呵，自己明明也是一样的。除了曾经是人这一点之外，又和那个人偶有什么区别？

 

似乎是觉察到了自己的存在，人偶的脚步声靠近了，然后停在了面前。

 

“别做无用功了。你知道我不在这里，我深陷于永远的梦境之中，再也无法醒来。”他仅余的理性提醒着人偶，也提醒着自己，他们都不过是工具，用来指引新的猎人，达成神明那晦涩不清的要求的工具罢了。

 

人偶顿了顿，便转而朝着另一方走去。不多时，随着嗒嗒嗒的脚步声，他离开了这方工场。

 

曾经的猎人想要继续沉眠，但是新的猎人已经触动了这个梦境，他被赋予的使命刺痛着他的灵魂，和他的血。

 

空气中的波动提醒着他，履行作为指导者的职责的时候到来了。

 

门外山道上有窸窸窣窣的说话声，他听不见，也并不关心，只默默地在心里勾勒着利刃和枪管的模样。那也是他身体的一部分，他熟悉它们就如同他自己的双手一般。他要对这么新的猎人说什么好呢？关于猎杀，关于存活，关于这个梦境……

 

不同于人偶的沉稳步伐，来人轻快而急促的脚步声打断了他的沉思。他想要抬起头，却发现自己许久不曾使用的躯体已经干枯而僵硬，只能抬一抬眼睛，却不料撞上一对罕见的蓝色瞳孔。

 

晴空，无风无云的晴空。

 

只是一刹那的走神，他就收回了散漫的思绪，眼前年轻的过分的少年拘谨地说道：

“你好，我是亚九……”

 

“这梦境久违了的，新的猎人啊。”他的嗓音嘶哑而残破，和他有限的记忆中的完全不同。

 

“是，是的，人偶也是这么说的。”少年更紧张了，连声音都微微发抖着，“我，我是从外面来的，可以告诉我，要怎么离开这里吗？”

 

“呵，”他不自主地笑了起来，虽然在残破的声线里听来不过是一声气音，“想要离开吗？可以的，不过这要看你自己了。”那不是他的意志，不是他想要说出口的话。他不过是神明的代言人而已，背后那可怖的力量控制着他，说出了让少年脸色剧变的话语。

 

“去猎杀吧，那些怪物，疯子，狂人，所有的，所有人，清理掉这个肮脏的世界……然后，你就能够离开‘这个梦境’了。”

 

“猎杀……”少年喃喃地重复着这两个字，“那些可怕的追杀我的怪物，和人……吗？”

 

控制力减弱了，他可以凭着自己的意志开口了：“猎杀，或者被杀，你可以选择一样。但是被杀之后你依然会回到这里。而且——”他不得不停下来，让这许久不曾使用的声带休息一下，“那些都不是人了，不再是了。让他们从这疯狂中解脱就是最大的仁慈……”

 

他的手无力地抬起，指向一旁的工具：“去挑一件你喜欢的，然后开始猎杀吧。不要惧怕死亡，去找出这个世界的‘真实’。”

 

随着话音落下，他似乎再也无力支撑，手臂也落下，软软地搭在了轮椅的扶手上。

 

浑身裹在脏污斗篷里的男人再也不说话了。柚芽小声地说了一句“谢谢，峰津院先生”就转向木柜和架子上。虽然看起来锈迹斑斑，但是奇异的是上面仅有的几把武器看起来仍然能够正常使用。挑了小太刀，一把看起来并不复杂的枪——除了在码头干活时看那些异人佩戴过，他实在对这种武器一无所知。柚芽试着用了一下两样武器。小太刀并不难，就算他这样毫无出身的人也能简单挥动，而且似乎武器自己也有意志一样，会带着他的手臂；或者是他的身体有了变化，所以能够自如地使用它？但是枪就有些困难了，他依稀知道是需要“子弹”这种东西的，但是……

 

“把手指放在扳机上。”那个嘶哑的声音又响了起来，带着命令的语气。

 

“嗯。”本能的应了一声，柚芽正想着“扳机”是什么的时候，左手已经自然地拿起了枪，食指也扣上了一个小圈，收紧。“碰”的一声，面前什么炸裂开来。

 

“啊……”原来是这么用的吗？

 

“用刀划破你的左手，然后按上枪。”依然是命令的语气。

 

虽然有些迷惑，但是柚芽同样有莫名的笃定，名为“峰津院”的男人并没有任何恶意，他便将手在锋利的刀刃上一划，血立刻从伤口涌出，随之而来的是一阵眩晕。顾不上这阵突如其来的虚弱感，他反手就扣上了枪身，血立刻凝结成小粒，而定睛看去，手心的伤口仿佛从来没有出现过一样，消失得干干净净。

 

“那是用你的血炼成的子弹，如果补给不够了的话，可以这么做。不过——”又是一阵停顿，“如果太频繁，可是会立刻回到这里来的。”

 

心下一惊，柚芽看向自己的手心，五颗子弹安静地躺在那里，泛着血色。手指又擅自动了起来，打开弹夹，将它们一一放入，看起来，一共可以放二十颗。

 

“去吧，去猎杀吧。”

 

那个声音变得飘渺。柚芽转头看向那个男人，却发现他的身影变得透明，随即便消失了，原地只留下一张黄铜色的轮椅。

 

“啊……还没有告诉他我的名字。”

 

少年小声地自言自语了一句。他看向自己腰间的刀和手上的枪，又想起名为峰津院的男人刚才的话，不禁皱起眉。虽然知道杀的只是怪物多少让他松了口气，但是对长到这么大也没有参加过多少斗殴的柚芽来说，杀死活物也并不是一件容易的事情。

 

只是，他一定要回去。大地，还有大家，都在等着自己。

 

紧紧地握住了陌生的武器，他僵硬地走出了工场。

 

===

 

感觉到空气再一次波动起来，新的猎人离开了。

 

他闭上眼，不过这一次，只会是个短暂的假寐。那个有着晴空一样颜色瞳孔的少年，会无数次，无数次地，回到这里。带着血和疯狂。

 

就如过去的峰津院一样。

 

 

 

 


End file.
